TALES OF…A COCK-AND-BULL SOLANGELO
by Le Luthon
Summary: Contes et Légendes d'un Solangelo sans-queue-ni-tête. La communauté Surnaturelle est en danger. Un monstre a fait trop de victimes et les humains commencent à se poser des questions. Une expédition de choc, choisi par le Grand Aïeul va aller le débusquer dans son château fortifié...Rires et gags garantis ! (version relue et corrigée)
1. Prologue : Réunion d'urgence

**Salut à tous !**

 **Je commence un nouveau Solangelo qui n'a RIEN A VOIR avec les précédents ! (un jour il va falloir que j'arrête, hein. Il va y en avoir trop, je le sens...)**

 **Ainsi, Bienvenue dans un monde folklorique et OOC à souhait ! :D**

* * *

 **Prologue : Réunion d'urgence**

Dans la salle de réunion des états généraux d'urgence régnait un brouhaha infernal. Les retrouvailles entre tous les peuples n'étaient jamais de tout repos. L'Aïeul le savait bien. Il se massa les tempes, laissa se dissoudre le cachet d'Aspirine dans son verre d'eau et bu cul-sec.

Puis il redonna la forme originelle qu'avait sa main, à savoir un sabot manucuré, et tapa trois fois avec sur son bureau.

\- Silence !

La clameur se tut.

\- Si je vous ai réunis ici ce n'est pas pour vous taper dessus comme des enfants trolls ! Vous avez toute l'année pour ça ! J'attendais plus de discipline de votre part à tous ! Nous sommes officiellement en situation de crise ! L'heure est grave ! Notre existence à tous est menacée d'être découverte par les humains à cause d'une créature qui s'est attaquée à un troupeau de chèvres et à son berger dans les environs ! D'après nos observations, il s'agirait d'un vampire.

Les voix s'élevèrent :

\- A mort, le Congelo !

\- C'est leur faute !

L'Aïeul soupira. _Patience… A quoi ça sert d'être une licorne dotée d'une vie éternelle et devoir supporter des gens comme ÇA ?!_

\- SILENCEEEEEUUUUH ! cria-t-il en tapant sur son bureau.

Tout le monde se tut.

\- Bon, une expédition sera envoyée pour traquer le vampire. Qui veut se joindre à elle ?

Les « Moi ! » s'élevèrent de partout dans la salle.

\- J'ai dit : SILENCE ! Un par un et levez la main !

Alors que les voix se taisaient, une silhouette sortit de l'ombre au fond de la salle. D'abord, on vit ses souliers à la pointe recourbée, puis ses longues jambes moulées dans son collant vert irisé violet et sa tunique verte très près du corps.

\- Chiron, l'Aïeul, Licorne Millénaire…

Ses grandes ailes translucides s'agitèrent et il s'avança au centre de la pièce face à l'Aïeul. Tout le monde s'écarta pour le laisser passer. On le regardait, tant par sa grande beauté que parce que sa tenue moulait ses formes, à tous les niveaux que ce soit…

\- Moi, Jason Grace, Roi du Peuple des Fées, me propose pour mener cette traque.

Un silence se fit. Pour quelques secondes.

\- Oh, my god ! It's him ! It's HIM ! He's so pretty !

 _Une fangirl. Parmi la foule. Génial._

Elle fut vite rejointe par des cris d'hystériques et des sifflements à l'égard du roi. Un mouvement de foule se dirigea vers lui, mais sa garde royale les empêcha d'avancer plus. Il les ignora superbement.

L'Aïeul lança un regard sur sa droite.

\- Ah…C'est gentil à vous, Votre Grâce…Mais nous avons déjà le Commandant pour mener cette expédition. Notre chef de la Sécurité.

Un type sortit de la pénombre à son tour, le genre bronzage californien et cheveux blonds hirsutes donnant dans look surfeur. Il était habillé en noir, sûrement par soucis de camouflage. Il adressa un signe de tête accompagné d'un sourire et retourna se limer les ongles dans l'ombre.

\- Toi ! s'exclama une jeune femme ravissante.

Elle était d'une grande beauté dans le genre exotique, avec un petit air de Pocahontas.

\- C'est toi, Solace ! C'est toi qui voles mes proies !

Elle s'avança à grand pas vers lui, furibonde.

Il fit une courbette, accompagnée d'un grand sourire de vainqueur.

\- Madame. Tout le plaisir…

\- C'est MADEMOISELLE, d'abord ! Je suis Piper, Reine des Succubes ! Et je ne me laisserais pas devancer pas une petite pute Incube telle que toi !

L'Aïeul sera les poings.

\- S'il-vous-plait ! Pas de règlement de compte dans mon conseil !

\- Aïeul ! fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers celui qu'elle interpelait. Si ce bougre dirige l'opération, je veux en être !

\- Très bien, soupira-t-il. Il nous faut des volontaires de toute façon…Qui d'autre ?

\- Moi, cher Aïeul, Clarisse, fit une femme de constitution robuste.

\- Et quel est ton pouvoir ma chérie ? fit Piper dédaigneusement devant si peu de féminité. La laideur ?

Clarisse grogna et un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre alors qu'une de ses oreilles s'était allongée et couverte de poils brun instantanément.

Piper explosa de rire. Ce qui énerva encore plus Clarisse. Sa main grossit, se couvrit de poils et ses griffes sortirent.

\- Les vampires sont les ennemis jurés des Loup-Garou par nature. Je suis la plus qualifiée pour le traquer, fit Clarisse entres ses crocs bavant.

Piper allait répliquer quelque chose mais l'Aïeul intervint avant :

\- Ça suffit ! s'écria Chiron la Licorne. Qui d'autre ?!

Presque tous demandèrent à faire partie de l'expédition, cependant l'Aïeul refusa tous les paparazzis et fans en pamoison qui s'engageait pour le Roi Jason…Ou la Reine Succube Piper.

Il valida la petite troupe et tous se mirent en route sous le Commandement de Will Solace, Chef de la Sécurité du Monde Magique.


	2. Chapitre 1 : En route, mauvaise troupe !

**Allez ! La suite ! :D**

 **C'est grâce à vous review ça :)**

 **Merci ! :D**

 **Bises à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : En route, mauvaise troupe !**

L'expédition punitive marcha une journée entière.

\- J'en ai maaaaarre. C'est quand qu'on arriiiiive ?! se plaignit Piper

\- C'est « Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? » fit une voix à sa droite.

Elle se tourna vivement vers la provenance de cette voix.

\- Hé ! Tu te calmes le nain maigrichon, là !

\- Quoi ? fit un garçon latino en veste de treillis. Mais j'ai rien dit moi ! C'est Annabeth !

\- Ouais, c'est moi, grognasse. Bravo, ça ne sait pas parler et ça ne voit rien, en plus !

Une toute petite fille blonde à la peau et aux yeux gris assise sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Oh ! Elle se clame la mini-crotte là ! Déjà que tu n'as aucun effort à faire pour marcher ! Ah ! Mais tu dois être handicapée, c'est ça ! Et pas que mental.

\- Mais t'as tes règles ou quoi ?! Tu baisses d'un ton la sans-cervelle !

\- Moi au moins j'ai pas une plastique de caillou, la gnome ! répliqua la Succube.

\- Oui je suis une Gnome et al… !

\- Woh ! intervint le garçon. Vous allez vous calmer toutes les deux ! J'ai les oreilles sensibles je vous signale !

Piper prit un air faussement désolé :

\- Oh pardon, votre Seigneurie ! On a abîmé vos pauvres petites oreilles !

Puis elle reprit, plus agressive :

\- A quoi elles vous servaient de toute manière ?! A rien ! Comme vous !

\- Leo ? fit Annabeth. Alors t'en pense quoi ?

Le garçon réfléchit et ensemble, lui et Annabeth lâchèrent :

\- Elle doit avoir ses règles.

Les joues de Piper se tintèrent de rouge.

\- Hé vous deux, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, vous me le dîtes en face !

Leo et Annabeth se tournèrent vers elle et en chœur lâchèrent :

\- Ta gueule !

Et là, s'en fut trop pour la Reine des Succubes. Elle ne put retenir sa véritable apparence. Sa peau vira au violet, une queue acérée lui poussa, son dos se hérissa de piquant et deux grandes ailes de chauve-souris se déployèrent. Ses ongles devinrent des griffes et ses yeux virèrent au noir complet.

Leo la regarda avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- C'est tout ? Je vais te montrer ce que c'est une transformation moi !

\- Leo ! Non ! lui intima Annabeth.

Mais trop tard. L'air crépita. Annabeth sauta à terre juste à temps.

Le corps de Leo s'allongea et grandit jusqu'à atteindre dix fois sa taille. Sa peau se recouvrit d'écailles au reflet du bronze. Des ailes membraneuses se déployèrent et Leo, à présent devenu un dragon, se pencha sur la Succube et la fixa de ses yeux où brillait un feu ardent. Il ouvrit sa gueule pourvu de nombreux crocs acérés.

Piper se fit toute petite.

\- Leo ! cria Annabeth du mieux qu'elle put. LEO ! Retransforme-toi ! TOUT DE SUITE !

\- Oui, cha va ! Che me retranchforme ! articula-t-il du mieux qu'il pu avec sa langue fourchue et ses crocs pointus.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ramassa Annabeth et la réinstalla sur son épaule.

Annabeth lui tapa sur la tête avec une brindille ramassé par terre. C'était juste pour la forme parce-qu'il ne sentit rien.

\- On avait dit quoi ?! Tu conserves tes forces ! Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand tu te transformes trop longtemps !

\- Ouais ouais je s…

Leo tituba et porta la main à sa bouche. Piper ricana à côté d'eux.

\- Leo ?! s'enquit Annabeth. Ça va ?!

\- J'ai…mal au bide.

Il se tourna vers la Succube et …

\- Beurp !

Il lui cracha une boule de feu dessus. Son blouson prit feu et elle hurla comme une hystérique en le jetant à terre. Leo et Annabeth explosèrent de rirent en la voyant sautant dessus à pied joints pour éteindre les flammes.

Will Solace passa à travers les rangs et intervient.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

\- Il a brûlé mon blouson ! fit Piper en montrant le cuir qui fumait encore. Comment je vais faire sans lui moi ?! Comment je vais séduire ?! Tu vas le payer, lézard !

\- STOP ! fit Will. On se tait ! Le domaine du vampire n'est pas loin. On plante le campement ici ! Piper tu plantes ta tente là-bas ! Vous deux de l'autre côté ! Et je ne veux pas vous entendre ! Compris ?!

\- Oui, chef, firent-ils en chœur.

Et ils obéirent.

Will monta sa propre tente et regarda tous les autres galérer avec les leurs. Il ricana.

Puis il fut pris d'une envie de pisser.

Il se dirigea dans les bois environnant et soulagea sa vessie.

Mais on le frappa à la tête et il perdit connaissance.

Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il avait refermé son pantalon.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre du troisième type

****Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! :D j'ai rigolé comme une baleine devant certaines, je vous dis pas ! XD****

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Rencontre du troisième type**

Will ouvrit les yeux, lentement. Mais avant de voir quoi que ce soit, il eut une violente migraine. Il grogna de douleur et voulu porter la main à sa tête.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était ficelé comme un rôti au niveau du torse, incapable de lever les bras.

Il commença à paniquer plus sérieusement et s'agita.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? fit une voix venue d'entre les ombres.

Will tourna instantanément le regard vers la provenance de la voix, le cœur battant. C'était une voix d'homme suave mais pas trop grave.

\- Vous ! Qui êtes-vous ?! Où suis-je ?!

Il observa la pièce. Une sorte de salon ancien avec du velours rouge sang sur les fauteuils et les canapés, dorures et lustres de cristal au plafond.

\- Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en position de force, fit remarquer la voix.

…Il avait raison.

Cette voix semblait venir de partout à la fois. Will sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front.

\- Qui. Êtes. Vous ? redemanda la voix.

Will réfléchit, étonné que ça ne lui viennent pas plus naturellement.

\- Euh…Will Solace. Chef de la Sécurité du Monde Magique et Fantas…

\- Oui ! Je connais ! fit la voix, soudainement irritée.

Will ne dit rien.

Il entendit ce qu'il pensait être un froissement de tissus. Et la voix poursuivit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ENCORE à ma famille ?! s'énerva celle-ci.

 _Encore ? Comment ça ?_

Will ne comprenait pas.

\- Mais je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes ! se plaignit-il. Comment voulez-vous que je… ?!

Cette fois, il était sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un se lever à sa gauche.

Une silhouette se mua parmi les ombres et en sortit lentement des ténèbres.

Will déglutit avec difficulté.

Un jeune homme, environ la vingtaine, comme lui, le teint très pâle, brun de cheveux avança vers lui. Il était en pantalon et chemise noirs.

Dieux ! Que Will aimait les hommes en chemise ! Il aurait sûrement été à l'étroit dans son jean, si ce jeune garçon ne l'effrayait pas à ce point…

Car ce type avait des yeux noirs où Will voyait très bien flamber une rage sourde.

\- Je suis le Comte Di Angelo, se présenta-t-il.

\- Le Congelo ? cru comprendre Will.

L'autre plissa les yeux. Et Will se ratatina sur place.

\- Je suis le Comte Di Angelo, Seigneur de ce domaine où vous avez eu l'impudence d'entrer sans ma permission.

Will déglutit avec peine devant le regard incendiaire qui lui lançait le jeune homme. Il eut une petite lueur d'espoir.

\- Vous…Vous êtes…humain, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Comte retroussa ses lèvres en un rictus perfide et leva un sourcil.

\- Ai-je l'air selon vous ?

Il s'approcha un peu plus de Will et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses prunelles changèrent progressivement de couleur pour flamboyer rouge écarlate.

\- Vous…Vous êtes un vampire ! s'exclama Will.

\- Il vous en aura fallu du temps.

\- C'est vous ! repris le blondinet. Oui vous !

\- Moi ? fit le Compte très étonné. Ecoutez, si vous parlez de cette publicité pour du dentifrice, oui c'était moi, soupira-t-il. C'était une erreur de jeunesse. Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Quoi ? fit Will.

\- Vous ne parliez pas de la publicité « Dent-pire, pour un sourire de vampire » ?

\- Mais non ! Je…C'était vous ?! fit Will tout sourire, prêt à demander un autographe. Je chantais la chanson tout le temps quand j'étais plus jeune ! Attendez, je crois que je m'en souviens enc…

\- Ok, oubliez ça.

Le Compte lui effaça les dernières secondes de mémoire.

\- Moi ? reprit le Compte. De quoi m'accusez-vous ?!

\- C'est vous le vampire qui avez attaqué un troupeau de chèvres et son berger !

\- Comment ?! Jamais je n'ai commis une telle chose ! Vous venez ici ! Chez moi ! Et vous osez m'accuser d'une telle chose dans ma demeure sans aucune preuve ?!

\- Mais c'est l'Aïeul qui a dit que…

\- Votre « Aïeul » c'est trompé ! Et ce ne serait pas la première fois ! s'emporta le jeune Compte. Vous allez me payer cet affront le prix du sang !

Le Compte franchit le dernier pas que les séparait, canines dehors. Il se pencha sur Will, écarta les jambes et les passa lentement de chaque côté du blond, grimpant à califourchon sur les cuisses de l'Incube. En temps normal, Will aurait adoré ça... Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Mais là... Ses ardeurs avaient un tantinet refroidit...

Il ferma les yeux. Il allait mourir, ici, maintenant. Par la main du vampire qu'il traquait. Il espérait au moins que les autres étaient à sa recherche. Qu'ils le trouveraient avant que…

\- Nico ? fit une voix de petite fille. C'est qui le monsieur aux cheveux dorés ?

Will ouvrit un œil. Puis deux. Voyant que la mort n'arrivait pas tout de suite.

Le Compte avait suspendu son geste à deux centimètres de sa carotide.

Une fille sortit de l'ombre. Elle avait le teint pâlichon bien que la peau brune. Et des yeux dorés, comme des éclats de gouttes d'or pur. C'était à elle qu'il devait son salut ?

\- Qui t'es toi ?

Will avait laissé échapper ça. Le Compte planta son regard dans le sien et Will s'incrusta un peu plus dans son siège.

\- Il me semble que vous n'êtes pas en position de poser des questions, lui fit remarquer le Compte.

\- En…En effet, fit Will avec un sourire forcé.

Le Compte se tourna vers la fille.

\- Je t'avais demandé de rester dans ta chambre, soupira-t-il.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol.

\- Je sais, mais…il y avait du bruit, je…

\- Retourne-y. Personne ne doit te voir. Personne ne doit savoir. Tu comprends pourquoi.

Elle hocha la tête et fila en refermant soigneusement la porte.

Le Compte reporta son attention sur Will.

\- Tu m'insultes. Dans ma propre maison. Et tu en as trop vu. Le mort me semble la fin la plus logique à ta misérable existance.

Alors que le Compte se penchait une nouvelle fois vers lui, les crocs dehors, Will réagit :

\- Attendez ! Je ne dirais rien ! Promis ! C'est votre fille c'est ça ?! Vous la gardez ici pour la protèger des humains, je c… !

\- Ma fille ?!

Un petit silence se fit avant que le Compte n'explose de rire. Il tomba au sol et se tordit en se tenant le ventre.

Will resta bouche bée.

Et soudainement, le Compte s'arrêta et se releva.

\- C'était gênant. Oubliez-ça.

Et il lui effaça les dernières secondes de mémoire.

\- C'est pratique ce truc, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Pourquoi je ne l'utilise pas plus souvent ? Ah oui. Je ne sors pas. Et je ne peux pas enlever plus d'une minute de mémoire….Ma fille ?! reprit-il. Hazel est ma sœur.

\- Votre sœur ? fit Will sceptique.

\- La filiation vient de mon père, soupira le Compte. Pourquoi personne ne nous crois jamais quand on dit ça ?! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Euh…Peut-être que la ressemblance physique n'est pas flagrante, suggéra Will.

Il ne dit plus rien devant le regard que lui lança le Compte.

\- Vous parlez beaucoup trop, lâcha ce dernier.

\- A…A bon ? fit Will en feignant l'innocence.

Le Compte ne se laissa pas berner.

\- Ecoutez, tenta Will. Je veux bien croire que les temps sont durs pour les Incubes aujourd'hui, tout ça…Mais je sais garder un secret !

\- A bon ?

Will hocha vivement la tête.

\- Ecoutez, j'ai juste une question.

Le Compte ne fit rien. Will poursuivit.

\- Votre sœur est aussi vampire ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Une dernière question : Vous surveillez ce qu'elle mange ? Genre, les chèvres. Elle aime les chèvres ?

\- Est-ce que vous l'accusez…à ma place ?! gronda le Comte.

Will sourit du mieux qu'il put. Il faut être beau pour souffrir. Les yeux du Compte rougeoyèrent un peu plus et Will se fit assommer.

Encore.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Dracarys !

**En piste pour la suite ! ça va swiguer ! :D**

 **J'aurais aussi pu appeler ce chapitre Caput Draconis...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Dracarys !**

\- Oui, alors, voilà ce que je propose dans une situation de crise comme celle-là. Je prends la tête de la troupe et on poursuit le but de cette expédition.

Voilà, comment la situation au campement aurait dû être gérer.

Mais, en fait, c'était la panique générale.

\- Le chef de la Sécurité est parti !

\- Il nous a abandonné ?! Nous sommes perdus !

Tout le monde retournait tout, les tentes comme les arbres, pour retrouver Will Solace. Heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas ça.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA DEVENIR ?!

\- Il s'est fait enlever par des extraterrestres !

\- Les extraterrestres ça n'existe pas !

\- Bien sûr que si ! Sinon mon joli minois et moi on viendrait d'où ?

Et puis le Roi du Peuple des Fées avait enfin eu une idée.

\- Je prends la tête. Nous partons à la recherche de Mr Solace.

\- Je vous accompagne, Votre Grâce ! s'exclama Piper, soudain très enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver le type qu'elle détestait viscéralement un jour plus tôt.

 _Ça me permettra de me rapprocher du Roi._ Si elle pouvait ne serait-ce que se retrouver dans sa tente…

Le Roi Jason frappa dans ses mains, Piper sursauta et émit un petit cri. Mais l'effet le plus dévastateur du geste du Roi fut celui que subit par son garde rapproché, une fille brune aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se changea en bébé sapin.

Piper éclata de rire. Non imité par le reste du groupe.

\- Oh pardon ! s'exclama le Roi, penché sur le sapin nouveau-né. J'oublie à chaque fois.

Il refrappa dans ses mains et elle reprit forme humaine.

Elle épousseta la terre de sa tunique, rougissante.

\- En route ! reprit le Roi. Repliez le campement !

Il frappa dans ses mains et partit. Laissant un bébé sapinou qui agitait ses petites branches pour tenter d'attirer son attention. Sans succès.

La séance de repliage de tente prit son temps. Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien, ils ne se mirent en route qu'en début d'après-midi, laissant tout en plan. Une fois assuré qu'aucun membre ne s'était étranglé dans les cordages ou était mort étouffé sous une toile.

Ils avaient marchés sur quelques mètres sans obstacles, lorsqu'un buisson avait bougé devant eux.

\- Derrière-moi, votre Grâce, fit la jeune garde royale qui avait de nouveau sa forme humaine, en pointant sa lance vers le buisson qui avait la bougeotte.

Piper en profita pour se coller au Roi.

\- Oh mes dieux ! Qu'est-ce ?

\- Reculez du Roi ! fit la garde royale.

Le buisson s'agita encore. Quand soudain…

Un chihuahua bondit.

\- Wuif !

\- J'ai dis : reculez ! reprit la jeune fille brune.

Piper retira ses mains alors que le Roi s'avanca vers le chihuahua.

\- C'était un réflexe, grognasse ! cracha piper.

La jeune fille en face d'elle plissa ses yeux bleus. Elle fit plusieurs moulinets de sa lance pour finir par la planter sous la gorge de Piper.

\- Traitez-moi encore une fois de grognasse et je le dis à mon père, fit la fille, très froide.

\- Je sais même pas qui c'est ton père, _grognasse_. Encore un genre de tarlouze en collant coloré moulant, je suppose.

\- Je suis Thalia Grace, répondit-elle en appuyant un peu plus sa lance sur la gorge de Piper, faisant perler un coute de sang. Et MON PERE est le très Grand Roi du peuple des Fées.

\- Roi ? Mais alors lui c'est qui ? fit Piper en désignant Jason qui gratouillait le chihuahua sous le menton.

\- Mon frère, le Roi. Mon père est le Grand Roi.

\- Oooh ! fit Piper. Vous êtes la…Parfait ! Toutes mes excuses…Votre Grâce.

Thalia appuya la pointe de sa lance encore un peu, sans la quitter des yeux, avant de se détourner.

Piper porta la main à sa gorge et en pressant la plaie.

\- Votre Graisse des fesses, oui ! Je vais avoir une cicatrice maintenant ! Une CICATRICE ! MOI !

Elle vit le Roi qui papouillait le chihuahua et se radoucit instantanément. Elle s'approcha de lui et du chien.

\- Qu'il est mignon ! fit-elle.

A ces mots, le chien braqua sur elle un regard rouge et sortit les crocs. Il doubla de volume pour atteindre la taille d'une moto.

\- Ah non ! Gentil le chien !

Le chien doubla encore de volume et prit l'apparence d'un molosse, la gueule écumante. Il dévoila des crocs de la taille des avant- bras.

Thalia fit tournoyer sa lance et le piqua à l'épaule. Il braqua sur elle son regard flamboyant. Piper aperçut son collier et lu son nom sur la médaille : Reyna. Une femelle ?! Ce truc était une femelle ?!

Un rugissement retentit derrière eux. Leo, à présent transformé en dragon, chargea sur le colosse, renversant les arbres autour de lui. Le chien ouvrit la gueule et Leo fit feu…en plein dedans.

Le chien tituba comme s'il avait prit une cuite, hoqueta et commença à réduire de forme. Il fila en pas-de-bourré, la queue entre les jambes.

Leo sentit ses yeux se fermer. Il revint à sa forme humaine.

\- Et merde…

Il tituba et s'écroula sur le sol la tête la première. Annabeth accourut sur ses petites jambes en slalomant.

\- Laissez-moi passer ! Vite ! Aidez-moi le mettre en PLS, sinon il va s'étouffer dans son sommeil !

\- Attend ? Tu veux dire…il dort là ?! fit Piper.

En effet Leo ronflait déjà comme un tracteur moldu.

Les gros bras de Clarisse suffirent. La Gnome s'assit contre son ami.

\- Continuez votre route, je dois rester ici pour veiller à ce que personne ne le découvre.

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé mon aide pour un sort d'invisibilité, fit une jeune fille. Mais le seul sort que je maitrise c'est celui de la congélation.

Elle lui montra ce qui semblait être son animal de compagnie, un gremlins.

\- Cecil en a fait les frais, fit-elle en lui caressant la tête.

Piper la bouscula pour arriver devant Annabeth.

\- Genre toi, ta face de caillasse et ton poulet volant vous nous lâchez ici !?

\- Ouais ! Ça te pose un problème ?! En attendant tu pourrais nous être reconnaissante ! On t'a sauvé les miches, Miss Ronde !

\- QUOI ?! MOI ?! Ronde ! fit Piper, indignée. J'ai été Miss Fantastique cinq fois !

Dans son sommeil, Leo marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Ta gueule pétasse ». Annabeth rit. Piper, outrée s'en alla rattraper le convoi qui repartait.

Jason avait pris le commandement.

\- A droite ! fit-il.

Thalia se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Il indiqua la direction opposé.

\- Par là.

Ça promettait…


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Grande Bataille

**Chapitre 4 : La Grande Bataille**

\- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes venu faire sur mes terres ?

Le Comte était debout en face de lui, entre Will et la porte restée ouverte. Le Comte l'avait transféré dans une cellule. Will la situait quelque part au sous-sol. Mais en fait, il n'avait aucune idée de là où il était. Il était toujours ficelé comme un rôti cependant.

\- Je vous l'ai dit ! On cherche le vampire qui s'est attaqué à un troupeau de chèvres ! répondit-il en se tortillant.

\- Vampire qui n'est pas moi, fit le Comte.

\- Ça, je n'en ai aucune preuve.

\- Il attaque des chèvres ! AI-JE UNE TÊTE A M'ATTAQUER A DES CHEVRES ?! s'énerva le Comte. Il n'y a qu'une seule créature qui…

\- Nico !

Il fit volte-face. Hazel accourait, essoufflée.

\- Il y a des…créatures qui sont arrivées ! Elles sont…dans le vestibule avec la…fontaine.

Le Comte se retourna vers Will qui était toujours ficelé comme un rôti.

\- Ils sont là pour vous ?

\- Peut-être. Je peux leur parler, si vous voulez.

\- Hors de question ! Vous restez ici !

Le Comte sortit de la cellule et referma la porte derrière lui. Will soupira.

\- Nico ! fit sa sœur.

Il se retourna à temps pour la voir accourir vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Je vais revenir, lui promit-il. Je ne serais pas long.

Il jeta un œil à Will.

\- Veille sur elle.

Puis il partit. Will resta bouche bée.

\- Et comment je fais d'ici ?! lança-t-il, furieux.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Hazel restait parfaitement immobile, elle regardait toujours dans la direction où avait disparu son frère. Quand soudain, elle sembla revenir à la vie. Elle se dirigea à grand pas vers la cellule de Will et déverrouilla la porte.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais petite !? Ton frère va…

\- Mon frère aura besoin d'aide. Je les ai vus ! Ils sont beaucoup ! Et je sais que tu vas l'aider.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Parce-qu'il ne te pardonnera jamais s'il m'arrivait quoique ce soit. Et il t'a demandé de veiller sur moi. Donc si j'y vais…Tu viens aussi, fit Hazel avec un grand sourire.

Elle était peut-être jeune mais elle était déjà très lucide. Elle entra et défit les liens qui entravaient Will.

Will lui fit un signe de tête et ils coururent en direction de là où les bruits étaient les plus forts. Ils débarquèrent à l'étage du vestibule avec la fontaine.

En bas, le Comte se débrouillait bien face à tout le monde qu'il avait face à lui. Percy avait profité de la fontaine pour faire un plongeon dedans et faire le plein de pouvoir en retrouvant sa queue écailleuse. Pour le moment, le Comte parvenait à esquiver les attaques que le triton lui lançait. Jason lançait des paillettes roses qui n'eurent pour seul effet de faire éternuer Clarisse plusieurs fois. Cela l'énerva malgré elle assez pour faire transformer ses bras en ceux d'un loup-garou. Piper virevoltait maladroitement dans la pièce en essayant de se débarrasser d'un chihuahua qui restait accroché aux bas de son pantalon. Au passage, elle l'injuriait copieusement. Will baissa la tête pour éviter d'être fauché par sa queue. Le Comte allait aussi trop vite pour que Thalia, même avec ses ailes déployées et sa lance ne puisse l'attraper.

\- Compagnons ! lança Will d'une voix forte.

Seul le Comte l'entendit dans le brouhaha. Il leva les yeux vers lui, étonné de le voir là, il aperçut aussi sa sœur avec lui. Ce moment de distraction permit à Clarisse de se saisir de lui. Sa force de loup-garou permettait de le contenir à elle-seule. Percy prépara une attaque, et avant qu'elle n'atteigne le Comte pour l'immobiliser, ce dernier lança par-dessus tous les bruits en regardant fixement Will :

\- Chercher un Chupacabra !

Il lança sa main dans un grand mouvement de bras - autant qu'il pouvait avec Clarisse qui le tenait fermement. Une grande force invisible coucha Will et Hazel au sol, les dissimulant à la vue de quiconque. Quand l'eau atteignit le Comte, des arcs électriques apparurent sur tout son corps et il se tordit de douleur en hurlant. Il finit par s'évanouir entre les bras puissants de Clarisse. Will le vit s'éloigner, emporté par ses compagnons de route. Il se releva dès qu'il le put et voulut se lancer à sa poursuite mais Hazel le retint par le bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il s'en sortira.

\- Mais ils vont vouloir le tuer ! Ils ne réfléchiront pas plus loin ! C'est le coupable idéal pour eux ! Je dois y aller ! Je dois aller le sauver !

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'a dit mon frère ? On doit trouver le Chupacabra. C'est le seul moyen de l'innocenter.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le Traqueur - N Hors-série

_**PRIERE DE LIRE CE QUI SUIS (je sais vous n'en avez pas envie) :**_

 _ **Premièrement, désolée de vous agresser les mirettes comme ça mais je tiens à vous exposer la raison pour laquelle ce chapitre à été long à poster, je l'avais déjà dis auparavant que je partais faire mes études, donc là c'est la cas. Et qui dit études dit étudiant dit galère dit box internet qui n'arrive pas au bon endroit (depuis 2 mois, alors que j'ai payer l'abonnement) dit pas de co dit pas de chapitre. **_

_**Maintenant c'est bon. Je l'ai !**_

 _ **Ce qui nous amène au deuxièmement : bonne lecture de ce chapitre !**_

 _ **Merci, je voulais que vous sachiez que je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic :) ni aucune autre d'ailleurs !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Le Traqueur - N° Hors-série 20** - LE CHUPACABRA**

Bonjour et bienvenue dans notre nouveau numéro spécial hors-série sur le Chupacabra !

Nous vous remercions d'avoir ouvert votre magazine 100% adrénaline !

Mais sans plus attendre nous retrouvons, la jeune Hazel et le séduisant Will pour en apprendre un peu plus sur cette créature !

\- Ça fait des heures qu'on cherche ! se plaignit le blond. Il n'y a rien dans la bibliothèque sur le Chupa-chépakoi.

\- Le Chupacabra. Et t'as qu'à aller voir sur Google. Nico ne me laisse pas avoir un portable. Mais toi tu dois bien avoir le tiens, non ?

\- Ça dépend. Disons que oui, je pourrais. Mais comme tout Iphone, il ne déroge pas à la règle. Ça fait maintenant trois jour que je suis parti, il n'a sûrement plus de batterie. Je peux le brancher ?

Hazel lui indiqua une prise dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Will sortit son téléphone et son chargeur. Hazel et lui attendirent, allongés à même la moquette, que les premiers pourcentages de batterie lui permettent de l'allumer, tout ça patiemment et calmement.

\- Allez. Put*** de ta ra**, allume-toi, conn***, fit Will entre ses dents, comme s'il espérait qu'Hazel n'entendrait pas.

J'ai dit « patiemment et calmement ». Pas poliment.

\- Tu veux quelque chose en attendant qu'il s'allume ? lui proposa Hazel.

\- Un café, je veux bien.

Elle s'éclipsa et revient quelques minutes plus tard. Elle avait retourné la coupelle au-dessus de la tasse pour ne pas en renverser dans sa course. Intelligente la gamine.

Ils commencèrent une partie de scrabble.

Quand, enfin, le portable de Will s'alluma.

Il alla aussitôt pianoter dessus.

\- On capte mal chez vous.

\- C'est à cause des murs. Ils sont épais.

La page internet mit une éternité à s'ouvrir. Ils finirent deux parties de scrabble.

\- Ah ! fit Will. Enfin ! Alors… _Chupacabra (signifiant « suceur de chèvres ») est une créature qui est décrite par des témoins comme ayant des yeux bleus, deux trous pour les narines, une bouche avec des crocs saillants vers le haut et vers le bas et serait sans poils. Il possèderait deux marques arrondies à l'arrière de la croupe, de part et d'autre de la queue. Elle ressemble selon certains_ _à une chauve-souris._ _L'animal se nourrirait en suçant le sang des animaux de ferme comme les chèvres ou les vaches en faisant des trous parfaitement circulaires dans le cou jusqu'au cervelet tuant l'animal en ne provoquant aucune souffrance._ Mouais…Et on doit partir à la recherche de _ça_ ?!

\- C'est le seul moyen, soupira Hazel.

Ils rassemblèrent des affaires pour partir en excursion le soir, à la nuit tombée et se cachèrent dans les fourrées près du troupeau de chèvres qui s'était déjà fait attaquer. Et attendirent. Will se rongeait les sangs de ne pas pouvoir agir dans l'instant. Il angoissait de ne pas savoir ce qui arrivait à Nico.

\- Calme-toi. Mon frère sait se défendre tout seul. Et on réussira.

Will hocha la tête, pourtant peu convaincu.

Hazel, elle, était très excitée à l'idée de sortir du château. Elle s'émerveillait de tout ce qu'elle voyait. Will aurait sûrement trouvé ça mignon s'il n'était pas aussi angoissé. Ils DEVAIENT trouver ce Chupacabra.

Contre toute attente, les yeux de Will commençaient à se fermer tous seuls, arrivé une heure du matin.

Quand soudain, Hazel lui agita le bras. Il grogna. Elle plaqua immédiatement la main sur sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et se redressa. Il ne pensait pas les avoir réellement fermés. _Le Chupacabra ?!_

\- Tu ronfles, fit-elle, tout bas.

Will se rallongea sur le dos, agacé d'avoir été réveillé pour si peu. Et il replongea dans son sommeil sans le vouloir.

Hazel remit ça. Will ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux cette fois. Bien qu'il soit agacé de ne pas pouvoir dormir comme il voulait. Hazel lui tapota le bras. Il remua sans plus. Elle recommença. Cette fois, il se releva. Elle lui fit signe de se taire et indiqua les chèvres de l'autre côté des fourrées.

Elles semblaient paniquées.

Hazel et Will échangèrent un regard. La petite fille hocha la tête. Will attrapa silencieusement le sac en toile de jute pour le transport des pommes de terre qu'ils avaient déniché.

Will ne voyait rien et se fia à Hazel. Elle avançait en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, Will sur ses talons. Will entendait des bruits infects et bestiaux. Hazel avança encore dans le dos de la créature. Celle-ci parlait entre deux suçons :

\- Oc-tave. Faim. Oc-tave, très faim !

Hazel n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle se jeta sur la bête.

\- Will ! Je l'ai ! Vas-y !

Will fourra le tout, Hazel et le Chupacabra qui se débattait sauvagement, dans le sac à patates et le balança sur son dos. Il y glissa une boîte de pansement à l'intention d'Hazel. Puis il prit la route jusqu'à la salle de réunion du conseil de Monde Magique et Fantastique.


	7. Epilogue : Tout est bien qui fini

**Bon ben voilà, on y arrive... La fin d'une fanfiction... C'est toujours un peu triste ces moments là... Donc merci à vous, pour toutes vos reviews, follow et fav :) J'ai vraiment mis tout mon cœur et mon esprit (bizarre) dans cette fic, je me suis lachée et je me suis faite plaisir. J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez de moi. :)**

 **Je vous embrasse tous très fort !**

* * *

 **Epilogue : Tout est bien qui finit…au lit !**

\- J'ai le coupable ! lança fortement Will en entrant dans la salle.

Il déversa le contenu du sac par terre. Hazel roula au dehors, tenant toujours la créature qu'elle avait réussi à maîtriser mais qui gesticulait encore. Elle était cependant pleine de petites coupures et plaies qui se refermaient déjà.

\- Quoi ?! Elle ?! s'exclamèrent plusieurs membres de l'assistance.

Will regarda Hazel puis s'écria :

\- Mais non, bande de macaques attardés !

Il désigna ce qu'Hazel tenait dans ses mains. Clarisse s'en saisit. Laissant à Hazel le soin de se coller des pansements sur les bras.

\- Le Chupacabra ! On vient de l'attraper en flagrant délit !

\- Vous avez des preuves ? fit l'Aïeul licornesque.

\- Et vous ? répondit Will du tac au tac en désignant Nico, assis sur une chaise au milieu de l'assistance.

\- C'est un vampire. Ce qu'on vous a envoyé chercher.

\- Justement ! C'était une erreur, fit Will en s'avançant. Il est innocent. Un vampire ne se nourrit pas de chèvres !

\- La famille Cullen doit bien y recourir en temps de pénurie…

\- LAISSEZ LA FAMILLE CULLEN EN DEHORS DE ÇA ! explosa Will. UN LONG DÉBAT SUR LEURS PRATIQUES A ÉTÉ ENGAGÉ DÉJA ! L'HYPOTHESE QUE SE NE SOIENT PAS DE VRAIS VAMPIRES A ETE EVOQUEE PAR LA COMMUNAUTE !

Il se pinça l'arête du nez et reprit plus calmement.

\- Ces gens sont…bref. Ce n'est pas le sujet. Votre coupable est là-bas. Le Comte Nico est innocent. Et j'ai pleinement confiance en lui, Aïeul, répondit Will en détachant les liens qui retenait Nico à sa chaise.

Il ne put cependant pas lui ôter ses menottes n'ayant pas la clé.

Nico se leva. Il ne lança pas un regard à Will cependant. Il restait braqué sur la Licorne.

\- Que faites-vous !? Il est dangereux !

\- AU MÊME TITRE QUE VOUS TOUS ICI ! explosa le Comte. LES VAMPIRES FONT AUTANT QUE VOUS PARTIE DE CETTE COMMUNITÉ SURNATURELLE ! QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS DONNE LE DROIT DE NOUS TRAQUER ET DE NOUS ABATTRE PLUS QUE LES AUTRES ?!

Silence dans la salle.

Nico monta sur le bureau et s'accroupit face à l'Aïeul qu'il empoigna par le col. Personne n'osait bouger le petit doigt. Et quand un pet retentit dans la salle, tout le monde se figea. Mais le Comte restait imperturbable, ses yeux rouges et flambant de haine.

\- Je vais vous rafraichir la mémoire. Il y a un siècle, Ancien, vous avez ordonné la chasse d'un vampire sans avoir la preuve de sa culpabilité ! Vous l'avez traqué jusqu'à chez elle et vous l'avez achevé. ACHEVÉE AVANT MÊME QU'ELLE AIT PU SE DÉFENDRE ! AVANT MÊME QU'ELLE AIT PU PARLER ! VOUS L'AVEZ ACHEVÉ COMME UN VULGAIRE ANIMAL ! C'est tout ce que nous valons à vos yeux ?! Je ne sais pas si vous avez besoin de vous défouler sur nous parce-que votre femme vous a quitter pour l'un des notre, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. ET JE NE VEUX PAS LE SAVOIR ! CE VAMPIRE, C'ETAIT MA SŒUR ! Et vous ne lui avez même pas demandé son nom ! Pourtant elle en avait un. Elle avait un nom, comme vous, comme moi, comme tous ceux qui méritent de vivre ! Elle s'appelait Bianca. Je vous tuerais volontiers pour le mal que vous avez fait ! cracha le vampire qui dévoilait déjà ses canines pointues.

Il brisa ses chaines à ses poignets et se pencha un peu plus sur l'Aïeul.

\- En plus, on dit que le sang de Licorne prolonge la vie. Mieux vaut deux éternités qu'une.

\- Nico ! intervint Will.

\- Ne fait pas ça, implora sa sœur Hazel.

Celui-ci s'immobilisa dans son geste. Il fixa longuement l'Aïeul, qui ne disait rien.

Puis finalement, relâcha la pression sur le col de la Licorne.

\- Tu ne mérites pas que la moindre goutte de ton sang m'effleure.

Nico se détourna de lui et sauta du bureau. L'assemblée pétrifiée s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Il croisa le regard de Will, qui semblait paniqué lui aussi. Nico rejoignit sa sœur.

\- J'ai eu peur, glissa-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, sourit-il.

Et il lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Nico remarqua cependant les pansements sur les bras de sa sœur.

\- Mais tout va bien. Allez, on rentre.

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'assemblée.

\- Le premier qui mettra un pas dans mon territoire sans mon autorisation sera immédiatement exécuté à partir de ce jour.

Il pointa ensuite Will de son doigt.

\- Toi, tu nous suis. J'ai deux mots à te dire au sujet de ma sœur.

Will déglutit avec peine et obéit sans broncher. Il savait de quoi Nico était capable. Il resta un peu en retrait cependant.

Au château, Will vérifia en premier lieu l'état des coupures d'Hazel. Elles étaient déjà cicatrisées depuis longtemps. Il en était soulagé. Il lui décolla tous les pansements et lui sourit.

\- C'est toi, qui lui as fait ça ? fit Nico glacial penché par-dessus l'épaule de Will.

\- Non ! s'interposa sa sœur. C'est le Chupacabra ! Tu ne l'as sûrement pas vu mais j'étais dans le sac avec lui ! C'est moi qui l'ai attrapé ! Will m'a soigné ! Lui fait pas de mal ! Il est gentil !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda Nico, sceptique.

Will acquiesça.

Nico fixa longuement Will pendant le grand silence qui suivit.

Il lâcha soudain, sans quitter Will des yeux.

\- Hazel. J'aimerai avoir une discussion avec lui. Seul à seul.

La petite fille soupira et sortit de la pièce non sans ajouter :

\- Il est sympa. Lui fait pas de mal.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle.

Will était seul avec lui désormais. Dans le grand salon. Il ne put soutenir le regard du Comte plus longtemps.

\- Tu as mis ma sœur en danger.

Will déglutit avec difficulté, très mal à l'aise.

\- Tu l'as fait sortir du château.

Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front.

\- Tu l'as exposé à la vue de tous.

Will fixait ses chaussures. Nico prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'obligea à relever la tête pour soutenir son regard.

\- Et tu l'as soigné. Tu as pris soin d'elle. Comme je t'ai demandé de le faire.

Et Nico l'embrassa en faisant déjà remonter le T-shirt de Will sur sa poitrine.

Son cœur aurait lâché s'il n'était pas Incube. Trop de pression et d'incompréhension d'un coup. Il était trop surprit pour faire quoique ce soit. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude.

\- Maimmmhmhm…tenta-il.

Nico mit fin au contact.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? N'as-tu pas ton corps à offrir, Incube ?

\- Euh… Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Ah ? Et comment cela marche-t-il alors ?

\- Euh…Il faut que je séduise une…proie avant de…

\- Dans mon cas, je suis complètement séduit. Et je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un Incube. Je suis curieux de savoir si tu seras à la hauteur de ta réputation, fit Nico avec un petit sourire.

Il l'embrassa encore une fois. Puis embrassa sa joue, son cou alors qu'il défaisait son pantalon.

\- Est-ce que tu portes un caleçon ROSE A FLEURS ?! fit soudainement le Comte et s'écartant de Will, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh merde. J'ai pris mon caleçon porte-bonheur quand je suis partit en mission. Je fais toujours ça.

Nico le lui retira.

\- Nous aurons l'éternité pour nous trouver des sentiments, lui glissa Nico à l'oreille en se collant contre lui.

Il en profita pour lui mordiller le lobe et Will sursauta.

Depuis quand il se laissait faire ? C'était lui l'Incube.

Il déboutonna la chemise de Nico et fit courir ses mains sur le torse du vampire. Il embrassa son cou, descendit un peu plus bas.. Il déboutonna son pantalon... Et l'embrasssa encore plus bas...

Sa proie renversa la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir.

Et finalement, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le tapis devant la cheminée qui crépitait.

Ils n'entendirent pas le « yes ! » dans le couloir, ni les pas qui s'éloignaient rejoindre leur chambre.


End file.
